<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 14: Freebie (reunion/coming home) by Hoboapostate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564427">Day 14: Freebie (reunion/coming home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate'>Hoboapostate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of DAlovers2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avvar Inquisitor (Dragon Age), F/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is coming home to Caelan after fulfilling his duty, this time for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avvar/Solas (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of DAlovers2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 14: Freebie (reunion/coming home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts">Ashalle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14 ended up as a really short drabble, gifted to my fiancée who draw a comic that inspired me to write this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His eyes followed the black Raven as soon as it took off into the sky, and that became a small dot on the horizon soon enough. He stood there, waiting until it vanished out of his sight completely before he moved again, following the path that led him through the mountains that would bring him home. It was not far any more, and he could tell that he was nearing the Frostback Basin where the secluded Avvar tribe lived in. The tribe that his wife was a part of, waiting for his return patiently. Solas couldn’t help but to smile when he thought of her, thought of her bright eyes and the way that her lips looked when she smiled at him. He thought of the way in which she used to throw her axe, the posture that she held when she rushed into battles at his side, or how she could move so swift and silently during a hunt. She soon would be aware of the changes that the world would go through with the removal of the veil. Would be aware of the magic that slowly returned into the creatures and plants that lived in this world. And he knew that she welcomed it as much as the people in her tribe did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, taking in the beauty of the endless sky, the familiar tingle of magic that laid in the air again and that spoke of the connection of the fade before he moved again, eager to get home to the love of his life. The love that he wanted to deny himself, but that had been too strong. She had been too strong, to stubborn and too proud to let him go. At least for good. Caelan made clear that she would wait for him until his duty was done, made clear that there was no other option and that she would come with him otherwise. A thought that made him smile, and think fondly of her as he moved on. She would get the message before he arrived, she would get the meaning of the pendant that he sent her. He was imagined the smile on her face when she read the message that he left her, the determined and fond glint in her amber eyes when she took the pendant, freeing the raven of it before she would let him fly into the sky again. For once, there was a future to be had, a home that was waiting for him, and he was walking towards it willingly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>